Rocketship Sheets and Gumball machines
by allybaaba
Summary: One shot. Really cute story. B&B. Holidaycheerish. Involves B&B coloring books and PB&J snadwhiches


So I was in a writing kind of mood and I really like one shots so here is a super great one for you.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show Booth and Brennan would have already hooked up and Cam would have been run abducted by some of Hodgins aliens by now.

Please review!!

Enjoy!

BoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBones

Booth and Brennan sat on her living room. They had just finished one of the MOST boring days of work ever. The whole week had been like this in fact. Brennan had nearly caught up on all of the ancient people that were continuously taking the back burner to her FBI cases. Booth had finished all of his paper work that had also taken the back burner for his cases that required the assistance of Brennan. Today he had finished up around two so showed up at the lab to see if they had anything exciting he could help with. No luck there. They were playing virtual board games on the Angelator. Luckily he had made it just in time for 13 Dead End Drive, his favorite.

"Booth?" Brennan said interrupting his thoughts

"Yes Bones?"

"Don't you feel a little bit like children right now?" She questioned. He looked around I guess he did kind of feel like a five year old. They were sitting on the floor with the remains of Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on paper plates that had been pushed to the side as the pair had spread out. To his left was a box of crayons and to his right was a couple of coloring books. He smiled as he remembered how they had got there. He didn't believe it straight laced bones colored in coloring books at home? Wasn't that a little immature for somebody with multiple doctorates? Apparently not Bones had revealed to him. She found it relaxing. He still thought it was childish. She had dragged him back to her place and demanded he color with her. He hated to admit it but she was right. The coloring was relaxing and made him smile in a subliminal way.

"Nah" he finally replied.

"Why not we are sitting on my living room floor coloring eating PB&Js and drinking juice boxes."

"Because if we were children we might get cooties if I did this." He said as he grabbed her hand in his. She simply shrugged but he noted that she made no move to take her hand back. They sat there in silence for a bit longer Booth still holding Bones' hand.

"Bones" he paused and waited for her to look at him, "what was the one thing you always wanted as a little girl but never got?"

"Rocket ship sheets" she quickly answered. "Why did you want to know?"

"Rocket ship sheets?" he said incredulously completely ignoring her question.

"Yes rocket ship sheets" she said suddenly blushing. "I always loved rocket ships but my brother always teased me for it, he said girls like Barbies _not_ rocket ships. But I still loved them. But you never answered my question. Why did you want to know?"

"Because we were talking about being children and I was just trying to make conversation. Besides were partners we should know each other."

"Oh, Okay Well then what was the one thing you always wanted as a little boy but never got?"

He thought for a minute as she turned his own question against him. "A gumball machine" he finally decided, seeing the look of puzzlement on her face he continued. " I always loved gumballs and the machines you got them out of. I could never get enough gumballs. My mom used to wash my clothes and find sticky gumballs in the pockets."

"Hum" was all she could think to say. They were saved from the awkward silence as Booth's phone rang.

As he hung up he looked at her and said they just found a body in the national Christmas tree. They want this taken care of ASAP. Especially before the official lighting tomorrow night.

BoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesboothandBones

The whole gang Booth plus the squint squad sat in a circle in the coffee room at the Jeffersonian. It was the last work day before everybody went there separate ways for the holidays and Angela had organized a gift exchange among them. Angela had given Brennan a set of silk pajamas with the phrase "Trust me I'm a doctor" printed across the butt, she had given Booth a framed sketch of the group in a booth at a restaurant. The majority of the picture was rough and barely decipherable but she had made sure that she drew Booth and Brennan in focus with his arm around her shoulder. Angela had Given Zach the box set of the complete Star wars Saga All on DVD and the old ones digitally remastered. Zach had given Brennan a National Geographic Photograph book, Booth also got a photography book but his was from time Magazine and the 100 pictures that changed our world, he gave Hodgins a beetle that only those two understood the significance of, and for Anglea he had gotten a new set of sketch pad and a couple of empty frames. The gifts were very thoughtful and extremely personal nothing that any of them had expected form Zach. Hodgins also had good gifts for everybody. For Zach he had gotten a gift certificates for a taxi company there was 7 hours worth of rides in 20 minute increments, He had said what was it…" Zach dude I'm getting tired of driving you to places not being work." He had gotten Brennan a season of X-Files on DVD, booth had gotten a couple of after hour passes into a shooting range one of his buds owned. However Hodgins gift for Angela was probably the most perfect fit, he had gotten her a new set of drawing pencils, Angela had actually been looking at the set for months now, trying to decide if 50$ was to much for a set of pencils. Brennan oddly no had trouble giving gifts and that much was clear. She had gotten 3 tickets to a Washington Nationals game against the Red Sox in mid June, Booth was shocked when he looked at the tickets and saw they were Amazing seat about 4 rows behind home plate. She had gotten Angela tickets to a concert for a group called "The Pussy Cat Dolls" they were Angela's favorite. She had gotten Zach tickets to see the Trans Siberian Orchestra.

They were all waiting for Booth to hand out his gifts when Brennan suddenly spoke." Zach you still need to call your date your concert is in 4 hours. Those seats are supposedly amazing. Just a heads up."

"Okay thank you doctor Brennan."

"Now can I hand out my gifts?" Booth asked impatiently. Booth loved handing out gifts it was probably his favorite part of Christmas.

"I don't see why not." Angela answered. Before the words were completely out of her mouth Booth began distributing his gifts. For Angela he had gotten a basket set form Bath and Body Works. He was completely stumped when it came to getting her a gift but the sales woman had promised it was a perfect gift.

"Oh! Booth this is amazing Mandarin Orange is my favorite scent!" He smiled the sales woman had assured him every woman loved that one. For Zach he had gotten a book entitled "Klingon for Dummies" Zach simply smiled before immersing him self in the book. For Hodgins he had gotten a set of Godiva Coffees they were amazing he remembered tasting them at the store and realizing they were the perfect gift for Hodgins. For Brennan he had gotten tickets to the same concert she had given Zach tickets to. His tickets obviously weren't as good as the seats she had given Zach but they were still nice enough tickets. AS she unwrapped the Brennan smiled at Booth.

"Booth how did you know? I almost didn't give Zach his tickets I love the TSO."

"Call it a gut feeling he said.

The party broke apart shortly afterwards However not before hugs galore from Angela and holiday wishes from everybody else. Booth and Brennan had volunteered to clean up the mess they had in the room. As they finished Brennan got the look on her face saying she wanted to ask Booth something but didn't know how to approach the subject. Finally she stuttered out. "Booth…would you um….like to .. come-with-me-tonight-to-the-concert?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"would it be just because you can't think of anybody else to go with you?"

"No ."

"I had been waiting for you to ask me. I just have one condition."

"Okay What ever you say."

"Can it be a date?"

"That's what I was asking in the first place."

Booth looked at her shocked. Could it be? After two years of unapproached sexual tension Brennan had made the first official move? "Well then I would love to go on a date to the concert with you tonight Temperance."

"Booth I have another gift for you." Brennan admitted.

"Brennan those tickets were amazing enough what else could you possibly …"n He stopped midsentance as she pulled out a miniature gumball machine filled with gumballs and a bow on top.

"I really wanted to give you one but I thought it was to personal to give to you in front of everybody else. She explained.

"Bones I love it. It is quite possibly the best gift anyone has ever gotten me But I have a confession to."

"Oh and what is that?" she asked as he pulled out a wrapped box.

She opened it to find a set of fleece rocket ship sheets.

"Booth this is so perfect." He respond in stead brought his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

END

**A/N:So that was a pretty personal one shot. I love the Red Sox, I have always wanted a gumball machine and I love the books that Brennan and Booth got from Zach. And just so you all know it is hard to come up with gifts for Zach so I hope I did all right.**


End file.
